


Captain Jack Off

by Amjead



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet Ianto takes a box of tissues into an empty room. He says he's going to clean up a spill, but Jack finds this to be quite dubious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Jack Off

It was just another boring day at Torchwood, Cardiff. Gwen, Owen, and Tosh were out on a routine scouting mission. So, Jack and Ianto were holding down the fort back at the hub. Jack was busying himself with papers that needed to be filed away. It was nothing urgent, but it needed to get done. A slow, quiet day was just what he needed to get these things into order. While reading through an old document on Weevils, Jack thought he heard footsteps sneaking about. When he looked up though, it was merely Ianto passing by.

“Ianto,” Jack said out loud. He poked his head into Jack's office.

“Yes, sir?” Ianto asked.

“What are you up to?” Jack inquired.

“Oh. Uh...Nothing much, sir,” Ianto stammered out. “Um...There's a spill in the meeting room. I'm going to clean it up.”

“Fair enough,” Jack responded. Just then, Jack noticed something in Ianto's hands. What was it? “What do you have there?” Jack asked. Ianto held up a small box of tissues he was holding.

“It's tissues,” Ianto said. “I...uh...have a bit of a cold.”

“All right then,” said Jack. “I won't keep my little maid from cleaning up. Thanks for staying on top of these things.”

“Not a problem.” Ianto replied. With that, he turned around and Jack watched him leave. Ass ass ass ass-Wait a minute. Jack could see the outline of something protruding from Ianto's back pocket. It was almost bottle shaped.

“I wonder what that could be,” Jack thought. “Oh well. Time for a bathroom break.”

Jack stood at the sink and washed his hands. Once they were thoroughly cleaned, he reached to his right where we kept his bottle of hand lotion. It wasn't there. Where could it have gone? Then, a series of thoughts started going through Jacks head. Ianto is alone in the empty meeting room. He has a box of tissues. Something that looked rather bottle shaped was in his pocket. Jack's hand lotion was missing. Suddenly, Jack's curiosity spiked to a highly inappropriate level.

“He couldn't be. Could he? He wouldn't...or would he?” Like the proverbial cat, Jack's curiosity was killing him. He just couldn't help himself. He had to know.

So, Jack pushed on his ear piece and, “Aaah. Aaah.” Yep. Just as he expected. Ianto was jerking off in the meeting room.

Jack meandered back to his desk and continued to listen to Ianto pleasuring himself. He sat down at his desk.

“Do I turn on the CCTV or no?” Jack thought. Well, he was already listening to the sweet sounds of Ianto's pleasure. Might as well enjoy the show as best he could. Jack turned on the feed from the meeting room. There was his darling Ianto, debauching himself with his eyes closed. Jack wondered what images were dancing before Ianto's closed eyes.

Jack didn't have to wonder for too long because he heard his dirty boy faintly murmur, “Mmm...Jack.” If the captain's blood wasn't pumping before, it certainly was now.Jack was so captivated by Ianto. It was almost beautiful, the way he rhythmically stroked his growing penis. It was slow and deliberate. Ianto, ever the perfectionist, was taking meticulous care to pleasure every inch of his lengthening hard-on. Even his small, quiet moans seemed to be well-placed. Every now and again he would sigh lustfully or whisper the captain's name. Each time, it sent shivers down Jack's spine. This was ridiculous. Why would he settled for watching Ianto jerk off when he could have him right now?

“Ianto,” said Jack sternly. It was almost too funny watching Ianto's eyes pop open and suddenly get brought back into reality. “I need you in my office right away, Ianto. It's urgent."

“Uh...Uh...Right, sir. I'm on my way,” said Ianto. Ever the dutiful coffee boy, Ianto zipped up his trousers and covered his erection with the box of tissues. In less than 90 seconds, a slightly nervous looking Ianto appeared in Jack's doorway.

“Yes, sir?” Ianto asked. Jack slapped on a big, shit-eating grin.

“I need your help with something, but first I need you to put the tissues down,” said Jack. He had to bite his cheek so he couldn't laugh at the panic flashing in Ianto's eyes.

“B-but, sir, I-I-” Ianto stuttered

“Ianto,” said Jack with a little more force. “Put the tissues down.” Those same panic-stricken eyes darted around the room and eventually landed on Jack's desk. Ianto placed the box on the edge of the desk. It was almost comical how close Ianto stood the box to hide his erection.

“What do you need help with, sir?” Ianto asked.

“I need help helping you,” Jack said. With that, Jack stood up. He was sporting his own erection and, unlike Ianto, didn't care who saw. He swatted the tissue box out of the way and gave Ianto's tented trousers a slow whistle. “If you wanted some fun, babe,” Jack started, “all you had to do was ask. Now, Ianto, my darling, please get on your knees and suck me dry.”

Ianto did as he was told. He dropped to his knees, unzipped Jack's fly, and fished the hard dick out of its fabric prison. Ianto gently tugged on his own dick as he serviced the one in front of him. Jack threw his head back in delight. “Oh, Ianto! Your blow jobs are as good as your coffee and you do make one hell of a cup.” Even when being sucked, Jack was still very sassy.

Ianto hummed with pleasure while sucking Captain Jack's dick. The vibrations created a nice sensation for Jack. He couldn't help but call out in approval, “Mm...Oh my God. Yes. Ianto. Oh, Ianto. Suck me harder. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me." The always obedient coffee boy complied. He pulled Jack's pants off of him and started lubing his own hard-on. Good thing he still had that bottle of lotion in his pocket

He turned Jack around and bent him over against the desk. This made the captain's toes curl.

“Doll face, what's gotten into you?” Jack asked.

“You spied on me and left me with a dick like a pick-ax. If I want to be rough with you, I will,” Ianto responded in his usual even tone. Jack grinned from ear to ear.

“Oh, it's lovely when you're dominant like this," Jack said. "Maybe _I_ should start calling _you_ sir. Please, take me.”

“I intend to,” said Ianto. He started off with slow thrusts into Jack, but they grew with intensity each time. The two of them were really enjoying themselves and being quite vocal about it.

“Mm...yes!”

“Oh...ooh...”

“Yes, my darling.”

“Oh, Captain...”

“Keep going. Keep going.”

“Yes!”

“Ah!”

“Oh my God. Oh my God."

“Harder."

“I'm gonna cum.”

And cum they did. The two of them always climaxed so greatly and so noisily. Soon, both men were quite spent. They sunk to the floor and attempted to catch their breath.

“Thanks, sir. I needed that,” said Ianto.

Jack laughed, “Not a problem.” But then, he got serious. Jack got up and stood above Ianto, still reclining on the floor. That dick was once again in his face. “Now, Ianto dear,” Jack said sternly. (always the dom) “I don't want you doing that again. If you want some kicks, come and get me. I don't want you half assing by yourself. Got that?”

Ianto nodded. “Yes, sir,” he said. Jack smiled down as his lovely boy.

“Good,” Jack said. “Now, get dressed. The others will be back soon and I know how much you dislike them seeing you like this.”

“Yes, sir,” Ianto said again. Yes, it was just another normal day at Torchwood.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Torchwood fic. So, please be gentle. I thought up this idea at work. I got so excited about it, I almost started crying. Haha. Anyway, feel free to follow me on tumblr: followallthefandoms.


End file.
